leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Evolution/Anime/Main Series
Multiple Mega Evolutions have been featured in the : * The first Mega Evolution in the anime was featured in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening, where was shown to be capable of changing between its regular form and Mega Mewtwo Y, in which its speed was dramatically boosted, being capable of moving faster than the blink of an eye. The same Mewtwo also played a major role in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, once again demonstrating its Mega Evolution capabilities. Unlike in the , this Mewtwo seemed to be capable of Mega Evolving without the use of a Mega Stone. However, because the concept of Mega Evolution had not been announced at the time of the movie's release, this transformation remains unnamed in the movie. Some Japanese promotional material for the movie as well as its referred to it as Mewtwo's Awakened Form (覚醒した姿).ポケモン映画最新作『神速のゲノセクト ミュウツー覚醒』へと続くオリジナルストーリーが、テレビで放送決定！ * Another Mega Evolution was featured in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, where saw a Mega . In the next episode, it was revealed to belong to a masked hero called the Blaziken Mask, saving Ash from a free fall from the Prism Tower. It has since been seen helping Ash and on numerous occasions. * A Mega and a Mega X appeared as silhouettes in Lumiose City Pursuit! while Professor Sycamore told Ash, , and about the concept of Mega Evolution. * In Mega Evolution Special I, a named Alain was featured traveling across the Kalos region with his Mega X, challenging other Mega Evolution Trainers. During the episode, Alain battled Astrid's Mega and Remo's Mega , and was victorious in both battles. Later in the special, he even faced the Elite Four member Siebold and his Mega , but the powerful Pokémon proved to be too much for Charizard, causing Alain to lose the battle. * All known Mega Evolutions released at the time were also featured during the intro of the aforementioned special episode. * Diantha's Mega first appeared in The Bonds of Evolution!, using its Mega Evolution powers to break free from 's binds. * Korrina has a that can Mega Evolve, and so does her grandfather Gurkinn, as shown in The Aura Storm!. In Origins of Mega Evolution!, it was shown in a flashback how one of Gurkinn's ancestors discovered a Key Stone, while his Lucario discovered a Lucarionite, leading to the first known Mega Evolution. * In Calling from Beyond the Aura!, Korrina told Ash and his friends about a Trainer she had once met who had used a Mega Ampharos. * A Trainer named Mabel and her Mega appeared in The Bonds of Mega Evolution!. * Mega Evolved in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction in order to protect the Allearth Forest from and restore the Diamond Domain by creating a new Heart Diamond. At the end of the movie, it was shown that a diamond Diancie had created and given to earlier caused it to Mega Evolve, acting as a Key Stone. * During the intro of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, Wikstrom is seen Mega Evolving his in a battle against Diantha and her Mega Gardevoir. * Steven Stone's Mega appeared in Mega Evolution Special II, as well as Mega . Both reappeared in Mega Evolution Special III. * The intro of the aforementioned special episode also featured all newly revealed Mega Evolutions. * At the end of Mega Evolution Special III, Alain was seen battling a Trainer with a Mega . * Professor Sycamore's Garchomp achieved Mega Evolution for the first time and Mega Evolved into a Mega Garchomp in Garchomp's Mega Bond!. * The , , and Rayquaza that summoned in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages all Mega Evolved during the movie. Much like the Mewtwo from the sixteenth movie, they seemed to be able to Mega Evolve despite the lack of a Key Stone or their respective Mega Stones. * In Mega Evolution Special IV, Alain battled ten Mega-Evolved Pokémon and their Trainers in a row, including Mega , Mega , Mega , Mega Scizor, Mega Ampharos, Mega , and Mega . The final Trainer of the row was the Elite Four member Malva, who used a Mega . At the end of the episode, Alain was also seen battling a Trainer with a Mega . * A Mega appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!, under the ownership of a Nurse Joy. * In A Real Icebreaker!, Wulfric Mega Evolved his into Mega Abomasnow to fight against Ash's Greninja during their Gym battle. * A Mega Alakazam, Mega , Mega , Mega , Shiny Mega , Shiny Mega Gardevoir, and several other Mega-Evolved Pokémon appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. With the exception of Kimia's Shiny Mega Gardevoir, they were forcibly Mega Evolved by a special device known as Mega Wave, which was being used by Alva and his minions Levi and Cherie. A Mega Wave evolved Mega and Mega were also loaned to . * A Mega Y owned by appeared in A League of His Own! during his Lumiose Conference battle against Alain. * A Mega owned by Sawyer appeared in Valuable Experience for All! during his quarter-final battle in Lumiose Conference against . * Lysandre's Mega debuted in Coming Apart at the Dreams!, in which it battled against and Alain's Charizard. It managed to knock out four of Ash's Pokémon, but was finally defeated in Rocking Kalos Defenses!. * A Mega Gyarados appeared in a fantasy in Big Sky, Small Fry!, where joked about being able to catch one at Brooklet Hill. * Brock's Steelix and Misty's Gyarados Mega Evolve into Mega and Mega in When Regions Collide!, while battling Kiawe's Turtonator and Ash's Pikachu, respectively. * Gozu's Mega Evolved into Mega Aggron in The Prism Between Light and Darkness! to battle 's and 's and . * Ilima's Mega Evolved into Mega Kangaskhan in SM130 to battle Guzma's . Mega Evolution/Anime/Main Series/Gallery|Gallery ----